<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Two Worlds by Flump</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290437">From Two Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flump/pseuds/Flump'>Flump</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flump/pseuds/Flump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two individuals from vastly different backgrounds meet, finding out just how closely they relate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Two Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters involved are: <a href="https://toyhou.se/5872117.sirius"> Sirius</a> and <a href="https://toyhou.se/5347815.near"> Near </a> and belong to <a href="https://toyhou.se/JadeWizard"> JadeWizard</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="literature-chapter mt-2">
  <p></p>
  <div class="literature-chapter-content fr-view">
    <p>The final rays of sunlight barely breached the treetops, the only viable source of light the campfire between Near and Sirius, the flames flickering erratically amid the breeze wafting through the trees. Near brushed a foot across the bundle of sticks at her feet -  more fuel for the fire – and let her gaze wander through the forest, the reassuring sensation in the back of her mind telling her that nothing had crossed the perimeter she’d set up.</p>
    <p>“<span>Knife.” Stated Near, rousing Sirius from his thoughts as he looked up at the precocious dragon, the light of the fire casting strange patterns over her eyes. He’d seen the scars, how her body told its own story of her conflicts, and he knew she’d most likely be able to handle a simple blade. He nodded in response to her querying gaze, brushing back his cloak and producing one of the carefully maintained blades from within, grabbing it by the hilt and producing it without any sort of flourish, such trivial displays only wasting time.</span></p>
    <p>The dragon’s eyes tracked the glistening metal, as if afraid of the way he held it, her gaze softening as soon as he flipped it around in his palm, hilt pointing towards Near.</p>
    <p>“<span>Thanks.” She murmured softly, earning a grunt from Sirius as she took the knife, grabbing a thin piece of wood with her other hand, something that wouldn’t grant the fire much in the way of fuel. The regular sound of the blade filled the silence between them for a moment, strips of wood falling to Near’s feet before Sirius spoke up.</span></p>
    <p>“<span>Where’d you get those scars?” His voice was gruff, almost toneless, bearing the slightest hint of curiosity.</span></p>
    <p>Near was quiet, as she so often was, almost seeming to ignore Sirius’ inquiries before chirping up. “Fights.”</p>
    <p>That drew an amused huff from Sirius. “That’s a given, but what kind of fights?”<br/>“Dunno. Lots of people are mean. People should keep you safe, but they’re mean instead. Guess that’s where.” She replied.</p>
    <p>Another grunt, Sirius kicked a pebble into the fire, casting up a flurry of sparks that momentarily distracted the dragon as she watched them dance on the breeze, then dissipate.</p>
    <p>“<span>Aye, true. My, uh...”</span></p>
    <p>He wanted to relate to her, to show that he was a friend, someone to be trusted, yet the mental block remained in discussing his past, reopening old wounds.</p>
    <p>“<span>My family wasn’t nice. They’re people that are supposed to keep you s-”</span></p>
    <p>“<span>Yeah, mine either.” Interrupted Near, pulling her tattered cloak tighter around her shoulders, perhaps in response to the dropping temperature, or just the topic of conversation.</span></p>
    <p>“<span>What’d they do?” He queried softly, curious, yet not wanting to push the little dragon too far.</span></p>
    <p>“<span>Hurt me, treat me bad.” She replied, “not like...” she added, gesturing to her scarred foot, “but...” and then to her her head, tapping a claw above her nose.</span></p>
    <p>“<span>Yeah?” He urged on, feeling the typical impassiveness he held thaw, as if the dragon were a little fire herself, warming him up inside. “What about your cloak, they tear it?”</span></p>
    <p>She shook her head vehemently, setting aside a now sharpened stake – the sort that would fit inside a trap to kill small creatures – as she picked up another piece of similarly sized wood, Near evidently having put some forethought into carving these stakes with the wood she had gathered.</p>
    <p>“<span>Nah. I...I ran away ‘cause they were mean, always treated my brother better than me! But I came back, and it was all, uhm...” she placed the knife and wood in her lap, bringing her hands together before throwing them up, making a ‘fwoosh’ sound. “Gone. I took what I could, and then I went back to the woods. I can be real quick if someone comes for me, bite ‘em real hard! It was scary, when I went back, but it’s okay though, they didn’t get me.” Stated Near, a trace of defiance threading through her words.</span></p>
    <p>A small smile barely teased Sirius’ lips as he gave her a slight nod. “I can see that.” He murmured, staring into the fire. “Do y’know why they did that?”</p>
    <p>She didn’t pause in her carving this time, whittling away, moulding the wood into a weapon of sorts. “I dunno. I guess ‘cause they’re bad. Bad people do bad things because they can’t do anything else, or at least, like...they don’t think they can!” She concluded.</p>
    <p>“<span>Yeah...that’s a fair point...what’re you making over there?”</span></p>
    <p>“<span>Trap. You said your family was mean?”</span></p>
    <p>
      <span>He nodded, brow furrowing ever so slightly. Perhaps she wouldn’t want to hear it, then again she was stronger than she looked, mentally </span>
      <em>
        <span>and</span>
      </em>
      <span>physically, and she already had experience with such evils.</span>
    </p>
    <p>“<span>My mother wasn’t the nicest.” He stated simply, “and one day she was really mean, so I tried to fight back, and she got hurt.” he kicked another pebble, “bad.” A flurry of sparks, as if to punctuate his words.</span></p>
    <p>“<span>Like you said, the people who are supposed to protect you sometimes end up not doing so, it sucks, but whatever.” He grumbled, letting out a light huff and scrabbling at his cloak to grab a knife before he realised who it was; Near had suddenly leapt forwards, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, as much as she could anyway with her significantly smaller frame. She pulled back, beaming.</span></p>
    <p>“<span>You did real good!” She declared, pointing to his eye. “Stuff like that! It shows that you’re better than them, ‘cause they tried to make you stay down but you got back up!”</span></p>
    <p>Sirius blinked, bumping his head to hers affectionately. “That so?”</p>
    <p>She nodded once more, a toothy grin adorning her face.</p>
    <p>“<span>Yeah! Can’t let anyone keep you down, doesn’t matter what they do so long as you get back up!”</span></p>
    <p>He nodded in return, almost mimicking her movements. “If you say so, Near.”</p>
    <p>Despite his typically stoic expression he allowed a small grin to rise to his lips. Perhaps she was right.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>